A Summer To Remember
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: Ally Dawson and Austin Moon were enemies. They can't wait to get away from each other. But what they don't know is that one special summer will change them forever... -AUSLLY:) PLEASE READ! BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyy!:) so i wrote this a while ago and i am just now putting it up:) so without further ado please REVIEW! and enjoy:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ANY OR ANY REFERENCES USED! **

ALLY'S POV:

The bell rang for the start of summer vacation. I pack up my books and head out the door. I walk out of the school and breathe in the fresh summer breeze. I look to my right and see that Austin, the schools bad boy who doesn't give a crap about school, is barbarically ripping apart his school books apart and throwing them into a small little lake of water. I watch disgusted as he winks at some girls. They giggle and blush as if he were the king or something! Well I guess he is in their little world. I hesitantly walk past Austin knowing it's the only way to get to my house. Just as I suspected I am stopped in my tracks.

"hey Dawson" I hear him say coldly.

"Moon" I say back in the same tone. I try to keep walking but he grabs my shoulder and turns me to face him.

"so what'cha doin this summer Dawson…oh wait let me guess…staring at a calendar counting the days before summer without a calculator is over" he scoffs mockingly.

"no... actually I'm going to a camp" I say sternly through the grits of my teeth.

"oh really... yah which one" he mocks again.

"none of your business" I say sternly as I escape from his grasp and keep on walking.

"have fun at your 'camp'" he says putting air quotes around the word camp. I just ignore him and keep walking. God he annoys me. I mean yes I admit he is attractive but looks are nothing in my book. Its your personality that I care about and right now he's not so attractive.

* * *

When I get home I pack. I make sure to bring my ever so important songbook. I can't wait for this camp. i just know it will be an experience worth remembering. I close up my now packed suit case and head downstairs to eat dinner. I cant wait until next week. Three full weeks away from everything and just to focus on music. That night I go to sleep and dream of what camp harmony will bring.

**A/N: :) ok so there's the first chapter:) i hope you liked it:) i know the idea has been done probably a lot before but this is how i pictured everything to be and I think it's pretty original:) so yah please review! (it'll get better to)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again my lovely readers:) thank you to my two guests who reviewed! you guys made my day:) so enjoy the second chapter:) and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! **

It's finally Monday, the day I've been waiting for since December when i signed up for the camp. I quickly get up and throw on short-shorts and a tank top(my standard summer outfit). I eat breakfast and my mom drives me to the bus stop where the camp will pick me up. After we say our goodbyes I sit on a bench and write in my songbook while I wait for the bus. It's not long before I notice a girl sitting next to me with ginger colored hair and big blue glasses.

"hi" she says. I look up. I close my book and say hi back.

"I'm Becka" she says cheerily putting her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Ally" I say shaking her hand.

"so are you excited" I ask her.

"uh YES! I'm so excited! I mean three whole weeks just to focus on music I mean how cool is that and then we get to meet all these new friends and well I've already met you and you seem really nice we should totally hang out sometime oooo! Ill give you my number it's 5683408 oooo! Maybe I'll find my summer love here omg if I do I hope he's hot don't you if you find him". I open my mouth to answer but she keeps on babbling on and on and on. Man this girl talks a lot. I just sit there and pretend to have a clue what she is saying. To my luck a boy sees my dilemma and comes over to my rescue. He is kind of tall and has dark brown hair and darker skin.

"hey Becka wanna come over here" he says.

"um sure…bye Ally it was nice meeting you" becka answers cheerily. I mouth 'thank you' to him as they walk off and he gives a knowingly nod. I sigh and continue writing in my book. I winder if i will find my true love here? you never know right?

Just then I hear the bus pull up. one by one we all pile on. Becka sits down next to me.

"hey Ally! Okay so I thought I would sit by you because we were rudely interrupted by Damian and I mean don't you just hate it when people do that (she continues to talk incessantly)." Oh boy. This is gonna be a long ride.

* * *

"and here's a pic of my cat ooo! Do you have pets omg our pets could be such great friends!do you have a dog? No I bet you have a parrot you look like a bird person speaking of birds have y-"

"Becka I have no idea what you're talking about" I finally burst out after two hours of constant talking.

"ya I get that a lot" she says smiling widely as she shrugs. Yeah I bet she has.

"ok kids welcome to camp harmony" the bus driver yells as the bus comes to a stop. I look out the window. It's a woodsy place with lots of beautiful scenery. There are cabins lined up on the right side of the campsite. We all disembark the bus and check out our cabins while we wait for the second bus to arrive. I walk into my cabin and plop down on the bottom bunk I have now claimed to be mine. I look up at the walls and see engravings of initials, signatures and notes and pictures. I run my finer over them. A few minutes later I hear the door open. This must be my roommate I sit up and-

"omg! Ally! We're roommates! Eeeep!". It's Becka. She's a nice girl. She just talks a lot. It should be fun nonetheless. Oh no she's already babbling.i just look off at whatever and get lost in my thoughts. Luckily she is interrupted when we hear the sound of a bus pulling in.

"that must be the second bus!" she exclaims like a crazed chipmunk. Before i know it she's out the door. I shake my head, amused, and write a little in my songbook. After a bit I start to unpack. About twenty minutes later I decide to get some fresh air. I step outside. This place is truly gorgeous. I look all around, the birds chirping and the clouds slowly moving in the air. My eyes wonder to the cabin next to mine. I do a double take, immediately recognizing the blonde boy sitting on the porch strumming his guitar. It's…Austin!?

**A/N: so from here on is where things start to get interesting:) so yah:) thanks for reading! and please oh please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: :) hey everyone! i'm glad you're enjoying the story :) enjoy the next chapter and please review!:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

What was Austin doing here? I didn't know he played music. Well obviously he does or he wouldn't be here at a music camp right now.

"Austin?" I say out loud in shock. He turns his head and looks me dead in the eye.

"Dawson?" he says a bit angrily…but more shocked.

"I didn't know you played music" I say as he walks over to me. My word is he tall.

"ya well I didn't know you did either" he says a little rudely, obviously annoyed that I am here, but believe me it goes both ways.

"but I gotta say Dawson…I am impressed you're going to an actual camp and not some academics course" he scoffs. I look down so not to show my anger.

"you know I am more than just school….oh and by the way my name's not Dawson its Ally" I say sternly. He rolls his eyes.

"fine I'll call you Ally" he says annoyed. I give him an annoyed, forced, heartless smile.

"thanks" I mumble under my breath.

"campers please report to the stage" a voice over the intercom declares. We walk over to the stage and stand next to each other while the rest of the camp starts to arrive. I'm really not sure why we stood next to each other but it didn't really matter since Trudy, the camp leader, was already making announcements.

"now to start out camp we are going to do a trust exercise to help you bond with at least one other person here at camp. Listen for your name and your partner as I call them out…Becka Cuningham is with Margret Pond, Damian Protroisky with Alisa Morner, Ally Dawson with Austin Moon…"

what! Im with HIM! Me and Austin look at each other wide-eyed. This can not be happening.

After Trudy finishes reading out the names she gives instructions.

"ok so for the first exercise…the person who's name comes first in alphabetical order will wear the blindfold first while your partner leads you on a trail". She throws us all blind folds. Austin shoves it in my chest.

"you wanted to be called Ally" he says smirking. He's such a smart ass. I sigh and put the blind fold on. I did ask to be called Ally.

**A/N: hope you liked it! sorry it was short:) i'm in the middle of making a scale model of sonic boom:) see you tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Why Now?

**A/N: hi everyone i'm back!:) i hope you like this chapter:) please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

-somewhere in the woods-

"just keep going strait" Austin says only half interested in the activity. I can hear his feet shuffling across the dirt. I've been going strait for a while now and I'm not gonna lie, I'm starting to worry just a bit. I mean we aren't exactly 'friends'.

"Austin are you leading me off the trail and into the lake or something" I ask.

"no I'm not leading you into the lake" he says defensively with a slight chuckle. "come on ally don't you trust me?"

"um no not really" I say.

"well that's honest" I hear him say under his breath.

"Ok just keep going strait…oh wait watch out for the-" he starts but I am already tripping. To my surprise he catches me mid fall.

"tree root" he finishes chuckling a bit. I feel his hands gripping my arms tightly. I take off the blind fold and my eyes are met with his hazel one's. Have they always been this soft? Snap out of it Ally! You don't even like him. He smiles and laughs still holding onto me. I start to laugh too.

"ok your turn to wear the blind fold" I say shoving it in his chest. He smiles and takes it, still laughing a bit.

* * *

As tempting as it was, I did not lead him into the lake. Now we are back at the stage listening to more instructions.

"ok so the second exercise we will do is where you fall back putting all your trust into your partner to catch you". Oh boy. I turn to Austin.

"you have to promise to catch me" I say sternly.

"Ally, I'm not just gonna let you fall I promises" he says, looking like he meant it. I give him a half smile.

"ok" I say only allowing myself to half believing him. I move to stand in front of him.

"ok now fall back" Trudy says. Here it goes. I fall back. I feel his strong arms wrap around the front of my stomach. I look up at him and he smiles warmly at me. I cant help but notice our proximity. I can't quite tell how i feel about it. Nonetheless, I smile back then get up and stand behind him. How the hell am I supposed to catch him? He's like double my size.

"ok fall back" Trudy says again. He falls back and I attempt to catch him but fail and we both fall down to the ground. Half on top of me he turns his head to look at me.

"you let me fall" he says in a joking whine then smiles and laughs. I laugh too

"hey its not my fault you're like two feet taller than me" I say smiling. We smile at each other for a while then he gets up and puts out his hand. I grab it and he helps me up. I brush the grass off myself.

"so Da- Ally" he says and I give him a look. He laughs

"so _Ally_" he says stressing the fact that he indeed called me Ally. "Do you sing?"

"uh sorta kinda I guess" I reply shyly.

"well make up your mind do you or don't you" he says in a ruder tone of voice. I nod my head timidly, remembering all the nasty things he had said to me in that same tone of voice. i brace myself for the laughter. The name calling. The criticizing. Surprisingly they never come. Instead comes a softer, kinder voice.

"cool" he says warmly with a smile. I smile too, a little confused of his change of attitude.  
_

We stood therein awkward silence for a while until the camp leader announced that we would be doing an activity of some sort. Apparently we were going to collect things from the woods that could be used as instruments. I don't know why but it seems like the universe wants me to be with Austin. He's my partner again for this. Yay(note the sarcasm)

* * *

We walked in silence for a while until he spotted something.

"ooo what's this" he says excitedly kneeling down. I kneel down beside him, not taking note that our shoulders were nearly touching.

"maybe we could tie this around a twig or something and it could be like a little harp" he says smiling like he's some genus. I chuckle a little.

"what?" he says confused.

"you realize your 'harp string' is a caterpillar right" I say still giggling. He looks down and sees it is starting to crawl away. He gives me a smirk, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was wrong.

"you're such a smarty-pants" he says. I punch him playfully. He laughs a little then gets up. We keep walking.

* * *

I see a branch. Can't go wrong with a branch. There are like a million uses for them. Walking stick, fire wood, drum stick, good for a good wack to the head...

There was only one problem, it was on the highest branch.

I jump around trying to grab it. Noticing my strange behavior he walks over to me.

"you need help?" he says looking at me weird, trying to mock me. I look at him.

"no" I say continuing to jump around like a demented rabbit. He chuckles and watches for a while as I struggle, enjoying it a little too much if you ask me. I finally give up and turn to face him.

"could you help me" I mumble under my breath. He laughs and comes up behind me. His Arms snake around my waist as he lifts me up. I grab the branch.

"got it" I say. He nods and brings me down.

"thanks" I say to the ground. I slowly look back up at him with a small smile across my lips.

"Any time" he says. With that, we continue on.

I am so confused right now. I mean he would never help me in any way shape or form at school. Why now?

**A/N: :) hope you liked it:) please review! and if you can could you guys check out some of my other multi chapters:) anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you so much to all of you who reviewed:) your kind comments meant so much to me:) i hope you njoy this next chapter:) please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

AUSTIN'S P.O.V:

We are walking back to camp with the one thing we found. The branch that I helped her get. I'm not gonna lie I very much enjoyed lifting her. I mean I know we aren't friends…like at all, but I'm still a guy…and she's a girl…and guy + touching girl's waist(very close to her butt I might add) = extremely happy guy.

It does kinda bother me though that she doesn't trust me at all. I mean why would I let her fall to the ground and get hurt? I'm not a jerk! Okay yah i kind of am..but still. I'm not cruel. I just have a reputation to keep.

I don't even know why I'm worrying about what she thinks? Its not like I like her or anything. Like I said before she's a nerd and I'm a bad boy, and nerd + bad boy doesn't = make out sessions or any of that fun stuff.

* * *

ALLYS POV:

I am more than glad when we finally get back to the stage. It was kinda awkward on the way back. Austin looked so deep in thought. No body really said anything.

When we get back Trudy announces that this was just a time filler between meals and that she had no idea where she was going with it.

Wow we just searched around for something musical and came up with a frickin branch and now we aren't even gonna use it. And worse Austin lifted me for nothing. I mean it wasn't that I was totally grossed out by him touching me like I would be if Trent, one of the other populars part of Austin's 'possy' did anything of that nature, but his hands were a little too low if you ask me. Great now I'm deep in thought.

I am awaken from my daze by Austin's hand waving in front of my face.

"hello... earth to Ally" I hear him say. I snap out of it

"what-oh sorry I was just thinking" I say.

"yah I could tell" he says taking a bite of his pizza. Wow i must have been zoned for a while.

"I just don't get how people can think for that long. I mean are you like talking in your head? I know I never do that I mean of course I think. Everyone thinks right so then it would be impossible for me not to think I'm thinking right now I guess cause don't you have to think to speak and is this thinking out loud? i think so...so I do think I just don't think silently ooo speaking of silently who likes silent movies I don't I mean I just can't read that fast ddhjahkjshdh" I hear Becka say.

Austin, Damian, and I just look at each other as she rambles on. Finally we decide to leave the table. We can still hear her rambling as we near the door.

BECKA'S POV:

"hey where'd you guys go" I ask looking around. I shrugs and continues to eat.

**A/N: so what'd you think:) Tell me! I wanna know! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**:)**


	6. maybe there's hope for us?

**A/N: oh my gosh thank you guys so much! this story has one of the most follows/favorites:) i could not be more thankful! thank you for all your kind words:) so here is chapter six!:) hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! OR MORE THAN A BAND!**

ALLY'S POV:

-A few nights later-

I was sitting on the steps leading up to my cabin. The faint sounds of guitars and the wind rustling the trees filled the air. I take out my brown leather book and begin to right

_Dear songbook,_

_Camp harmony has been amazing and guess what…it wont be over for another two weeks! I'm so excited. I have already made two friends, Becka and Damian. Becka is really nice and talks… A LOT. And when I say a lot I mean a lot. Damian's nice too. He kinda saved me when Becka was rambling: ) and then there's Austin. I don't know what we are. He's always been a jerk to me but now that he's away from school he's a lot nicer. When we were assigned as partners for this trust exercise thing, I thought he would use it as a chance to lead me into a hole of snakes or something. He didn't though and I was glad. I sorta trusted him from there but when it came time for that thing where you fall back I started doubting but, it wasn't because I thought he would let me fall it's just because of- never mind I gotta go eat dinner now. _

I close my book and start to walk to the cafeteria when Austin bursts out of his cabin and grabs me by the arm.

"Ally!" he exclaims pulling me into his cabin.

"what are you doing" I ask a little demanding as he leads me through the door.

"just sit here" he says motioning me to sit on the bottom bunk, releasing my arm from his grasp. I sit down and Austin grabs his guitar and sits beside me.

"here" he says handing me a piece of paper. "sing these parts" he starts to strum his guitar.

(**bold= ally **CAPITAL= AUSTIN _italic= both_)

"**I cant pretend to know how you feel **

**but know that I'm here **

**and know that I'm real **

SAY WHAT YOU WANT

DON'T TALK AT ALL

Not gonna let you fall

_Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too _

_Everything changes but one thing is true understand_

_We'll always be more than a band _

I look at Austin, smiling slightly. He smiles back, happy to see his work being put to action and nods for my to sing again.

**You use to brave the world all on your own**

**Now I wont let you go go it alone **

BE WHO YOU WANNA BE

ALWAYS STAND TALL

Not gonna let you fall

_Reach for my hand cause its held out for you_

_my shoulders are small but you can cry on them too _

_everything changes but one thing is true understand _

_we'll always be more than a band _

**I never knew you could take me so far **

**I've always wanted to hope that you are**

**The one…..**_ that I need. _

At that moment I look up at Austin. We sing the lyric together then I glance back down to the lyrics. Once i have them in my head i look up to him and meet is eyes.

_Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you_

_my shoulders are small but you can cry on them too _

_everything changes but one thing is true understand_

_we'll always be more than a band_

our eyes lock and there is a slight dreamy sense to our gaze.

**Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you**

**My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too **

**Everything changes but one thing is true understand…we'll always be more than…a band… **

He strums his guitar and smiles as we stare dreamily into each other's eyes. After i become aware of what we are doing I break our gaze.

"did you write that?" I ask. He looks down then back at me.

"uh yah…was it good" he says. I nod smiling. He smiles at me.

"thanks…uh…you sing really good" he says.

"thanks…you're not so bad yourself" I say smiling.

"thanks" he says. There is a moment of silence then he breaks it.

"do you uh wanna go get some dinner" he asks.

"sure…uh that's kinda where I was going when you dragged me in here" I say giggling a bit. He laughs a little.

"oh….sorry about that by the way." I giggle.

"it's ok" I say. We look at each other for a while and then walk to the cafeteria.

**A/N: :) so Austin and Ally had a moment:) If you noticed in the song it said "not gonna let you fall" do with that what you will:) lol so yah hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! tell me what you liked about it! I wanna hear:) I'll be back with another chapter tomorrow:) **


	7. New feelings not to leave the heart

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys! thank you all so so much for all your follows and favorites:) you have no idea how much it means to me:) here's the net chapter and i really hope you like it:) please review!**

**giselleauslly(guest): thank you so so much! means a lot:) **

**guest:** I liked that they had a moment:) its really good:) ; **:) thanks! **

**guest:** Awww;) Austin stop being so obvi LOL ; **haha:) thanks! **

**guest:** this is awsome love the story can you add AULLY ;** oh it's comin:) just wait;) and thanks!**

**ok now on with chapter 7:)**

AUSTIN'S POV

When we were singing my song together something changed. I don't know what it was but something definitely changed…and it i think it changed for the better.

She looked up at me while we were singing and our eyes locked. I got this feeling I don't get with anyone else. Her eyes sparkled even though they were a deep chocolate color. I felt as if I could see through them…..and what I saw…..was it….love? no it couldn't have been. but deep in mine I think felt some of it. How it got there I don't know but a little was defiantly there. No what am I saying! It was just the heat of the moment. Us singing a song that I wrote..locking eyes. It's nothing more. Just a moment. Nothing more. She's a nerd. I'm a bad boy. And bad boy = nerd doesn't = love. Does it?

ALLYS POV

As we walk to the cafeteria we are closer than normal. I kinda like it. No. Why would I like it? I mean he's a bad boy and I'm a good girl. Jeeze I sound like a kinder gardener.

I glance up to Austin and it looks as if he is deep in thought too. I cant help but notice how his hair flops just the right way and his soft brown eyes. Why do bad boys always look so good? WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING! Even if he weren't a bad boy I still would NOT be interested! I mean looks don't matter. It's all about what's on the inside and he's a jerk. Well at least I thought….he's actually not that bad anymore…but that still doesn't make up for anything he's ever done to me in the past.

Suddenly I feel our shoulders brush. We don't say anything. We just separate a bit and continue walking. I'm so confused.

* * *

-in the cafeteria-

I am so hungry. It's spaghetti night and spaghetti is my favorite food. I, forgetting where I am, immediately start slurping it all up shoving large amounts into my mouth.

"um Ally" I hear Austin say as he laughs. I look up from my bowl to see he is smiling, wide eyed, from ear to ear with amusement. I open my mouth letting a large clump of speggetti drop from it. He laughs some more.

"sorry" I say whipping my face "that probably wasn't very appetizing to watch." He just laughs kindly in response and I laugh with him.

* * *

That night I sit on my bed and open my songbook. Usually this time a night i would write a new entry, but this time I decide to change an old one..

_dear songbook_

_I have already made two friends _*erase*_ 'three friends'. Becka and_ _Damian _ *erase* _ 'Becka, Damian and Austin.'_

I smile. Satisfied, I close my book and cover myself with my blanket. Slowly I drift off to sleep.

AUSTINS POV:

Tonight when she was eating dinner it was so funny. She got spaghetti all over her face. She kinda looked, I hate to say it, cute. But I don't like like her or anything. No. that's just the hormonal little boy talking. Trust me…me and Ally are just friends if anything. Nothing more. AT ALL. LIKE NEVER IN THIS LIFETIME AT ALL!

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! tell me what you liked:) i ever so love hearing your thoughts:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! i am so so sorry I didn't update last night! I was stuck at my parent's doctor for like 2 hours and didn't have my computer:( so sorry again. Here's the next chapter i hope you like it:) please review!**

**Guest: thank you so much for your review and for reading:) and lol yes yes he does:) poor thing's in denialXD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY **

ALLY'S POV:

When I wake up in the morning I go outside. Strangely there is no one there. I look around at the empty camp. All I see is Austin gently strumming his guitar on the step of his cabin. He looks over to me.

"Good you're up" he says halfheartedly, setting down his guitar.

"Um.. yah" I say walking over to him, still a little confused. "Where is everybody?"

"Oh they went to jam session and since you were still asleep I stayed back," he explains still looking out into the distance.

"Oh…thanks" I say as I sit down. He nods and a small "mmm hmm" escapes his lips.

"So uh what'cha doin'" I ask him swaying my knees from side to side.

"Trying to write a song…it's uh not really working though," he says with a chuckle looking at me.

I smile at him then look back out at the sparkling water, the morning sun glistening off of it beautifully.

"Isn't the lake just amazing" I say.

"Yeah it really makes you wanna go canoeing." He says looking out at the water.

I give him a confused look. He notices and looks at me sternly, reading my mind.

"Yes, canoeing is a word," he says with confidence with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm gonna need dictionary proof for that" I say in a joking tone.

He shakes his head at the ground and I laugh a little.

"So you wanna do it?" he asks looking back up at me.

"Do what" I say cocking my head to the side.

"Go canoeing," he says.

I laugh at what I'm about to say.

"Yes I will go riding in a canoe with you." I nudge him smiling.

He looks down.

"oh my gosh" I hear him mumble to the ground. I just smile at him until he eventually looks back up at me with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Austin stop" I say as cold water hits my face.

"I don't know how it's happening" he defends, laughing as he moves the ore once again causing more water to splash my face.

"Well would you stop paddling" I say through laughter, trying to block the water droplets.

"Nah it's more fun splashing you," he says smirking. I smirk back.

"Ok….fine…two can play at this game…prepare to get WET" I say standing up.

"What are you doing...no no don't stand-" he shouts but he is already tumbling out of the canoe and into the lake.

I laugh and sit back down, satisfied. It's not long before he comes up underneath the boat and tips it over.

"No!" I screech, but I am already in lake.

I pop my head out and take a breath.

"Austin Moon you get over here!" I shout making my way through the water. There is no sight of him.

"Where are you?!" I yell. I look around. All of a sudden I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I squeal in shock. He pops his head around my shoulder to meet my eyes.

"Looking for someone," he says with a smirk. I smile and push him away, splashing him in the process him.

"Hey!" he complains with a smile. I just laugh and continue to splash him.

For about an hour we go back and forth splashing each other in the lake. At that moment we forget all of our differences. We just had fun and enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

After we've both had enough we get out of the water We sit on logs in the center of camp to dry off.

"So Als…" he starts. I give him a confused look.

"Als?" I question.

"Oh I uh just thought that could be my nick name for you," he looks down avoiding eye contact, turning a bit red. I giggle.

"You just cant call me Ally can you" I say and we both laugh.

"So Als…as long as we're getting to know each other…what's your biggest fear" he asks me. I don't even have to think about that one, but I still decide to ride it out.

"My biggest fear?" I repeat and he nods.

"Thunderstorms" I answer.

"Thunderstorms….seriously" he questions raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah…" I say looking down a little. He must think I'm a wimp.

"Ok then" is all he says.

"Well what about you…what's your biggest fear" I say looking back up. He laughs.

"What" I ask confused.

"Don't laugh," he instructs.

"Well what is it."

He sighs.

"Spiders." he mumbles under his breath.

I can barely hold in my laughter.

"What was that?" I tease making a cone out of my ear.

"I'm not sayin' it again," he says, smiling.

I smile at him and he looks into my eyes, smiling as well.

* * *

About thirty minutes later I see the rest of the camp walking back to the main area.

"There you guys are- what happened" Trudy asks as she sees that we are soaked from head to toe.

I look at Austin and we break into laughter.

"Uh….canoeing accident" I say.

"Ok well go get washed up and meet us in the cafeteria for dinner" Trudy says handing us a key to the showers.

We nod and head off towards them.

**A/N: so what did you guys think:) PLEASE REVIEW! i want to know your thoughts:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ok so i'm back:) this chapter is kind of a big one for our ever so loved Auslly:) i hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

AUSTIN'S POV:

As I step out of the shower, I through my shirt back on. I look at Ally who is also making her way out of the showers.

I watch as she rings her hair out into her towel. They way the water droplets glisten off her hair look, I hate to say it, attractive. She smiles at me.

"hey" she says kindly.

"hey" I say back. Without further ado we walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

That night after dinner some kids just decided to play some music and some did whatever.

By now everyone is in bed. That is except for Austin and me. We lay side by side on the grass gazing up at the stars. My hands rest lightly on my stomach.

We lay in silence for a while. All of a sudden I feel his eyes on me.

"Als can I ask you something" he says.

I look at him. "Sure what is it?"

"Remember that first day at camp when we were doing those trust exercises….why didn't you trust me" he asks hesitantly.

Crap he asked. "Uh…" I say shakily.

Our eyes lock and somehow feel like I should tell him everything. I sigh and answer.

"When I was little…my dad would always tell me he would be there for me through anything and that we would be together forever. Then one day I woke up and he was gone. He just left. No note, no call, no nothing he was just gone. Since then I've never really been able to trust anyone in fear that they'll leave…I'm sorry."

He just looks at me with sympathy written all over his face.

"Ally I'm so sorry" he says. I half smile and we look back up at the sky.

"Aren't the stars pretty" I say after a long silence.

"Yeah…me and my mom used to look up at them every night before-" he stops, choking on small tears.

"Before…" I say softly. He exhales loudly.

"Before she died" he finishes. I turn my head up to look at him.

"Your mom died?" I say sympathetically.

"Yeah" he breathes rubbing his eyes.

I look down at his free hand and bite my lip. I hesitate but grab his hand. He stops rubbing his eyes and looks down at our joined hands in shock then back at me. I give him a small smile and he does the same. We then continue looking up at the stars in silence.

AUSTIN'S P.O.V

Suddenly I felt her grab my hand. I looked at her and she gave me a small smile. I smiled back at her. That was the moment I knew... I was falling in love with Ally Dawson.

* * *

ALLY'S P.O.V

"Uh it's getting kinda late…we should get back." I say releasing his hand and standing up.

"Uh yeah... I guess," he says getting up too.

He walks me to my cabin.

When we are at my door I turn to look at him.

"Well I'll uh see you tomorrow." i say tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"yah" he says looking down at his shoes. I turn around about to walk in my room when i hear his voice.

"uh hey als…." he says softly. I turn around and smile

"yah" I say sweetly.

"uh never mind" he mumbles quietly, looking down.

"o-ok" I say with a small smile. "well bye" I say waving.

"bye" he says and I walk inside my cabin.

When I grabbed his hand it felt so magical…no. I cant…am I. Oh my gosh I'm falling in love with Austin moon.

**A/N: :D DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! :D so they both realize it:) what did you think:) I think this is one of my favorite chapters personally:) it's just so auslly under the stars! jgkehdks! sorry i just got a feels attack from my own stry:) lol so anyways enough of my rambling. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys:) honestly i can't thank you enough. I have 40 follows!:) i know that's probably not a lot but to me it means the world:) thank you so much you guys! here's chapter 10. I hope you like it:) please review! **

**Guest: thanks so much! you're awesome!:)**

**ilove raura(guest): thank you so much! glad you like it! you're awesome too:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! **

ALLY'S POV:

-The next night at dinner-

Today was like the usual days. I woke up went to breakfast, did the camp activities, the usual fun stuff. I didn't really see Austin much today. When I did he was kind of skittish and seemed almost a little nervous. I wonder what was he gonna say last night. I hope he'll tell me tonight, curiosity kills me.

The line moves up and I pick up the tongs. As i reach for the last chicken nugget, another pair of tongs hit mine. I look up and see it's Austin. I smile at him and he smiles down at me.

"You can have it" he says.

I smile and cut it in half then put one of the halves on his plate. He smiles again and I do too. No words needed.

We go to sit down with Becka and Damian. Damian is sitting staring into space, wide eyed as Becka rambles on.

"So then I said 'are you sure you wanna give me this banana, oh and speaking of bananas don't they just creep you out. Do they creep you out? They creep me out I mean the kinda look like claws dmjhgfshj" Becka says so quick it all kind of sounds like a blurb of noise.

Damian mouths 'help me' causing Austin and I to laugh.

"Hi Becka" I say loudly to catch her attention.

"Oh hey guys," she says cheerily. "Funny I didn't see you there."

"Wonder why" Austin mumbles under his breath.

I giggle and he smiles at me.

"So guys I was thinking after dinner we could all go down to the lake for a while" Damian proposes.

Austin and I nod our heads in acceptance.

"Oh sorry I'm gonna write with Tammy tonight" Becka says.

We all nod.

"Ok then just the three of us" Damian says and we smile again in agreement.

* * *

I sit between Austin and Damian on the dock kicking my feet in the lake water.

"You know my favorite thing about this camp is the lake" Damian says.

"Yeah" Austin and I agree in unison.

"Screw it I'm goin' in" Damian says taking off his shirt and jumping into the clear water. The lake is only about waist deep at this point. Austin looks at me.

"I think you should join him," he says smirking then pushes me off the dock. He laughs.

"Moon!" I yell.

He laughs and puts his hand out to help me out of the water. I gladly take it and he lifts me up.

"You're gonna pay" I threaten, not being able to hold back a smile. I start to run towards him but am stopped as he grips my arm tightly.

"Uh…no I'm not" he says smartly as he picks me up piggyback style, gripping me tightly so I can not escape.

"Austin put me down!" I yell through my laughter.

"No I'd rather not," he says laughing as he adjusts his hands.

He runs around with me on his back for a while as we laugh together. I relax against his back and wrap my arms around his neck. He looks up at me every once in a while with a warm smile.

Eventually he comes to a stop breathing hard. He puts me down.

"Man you're heavier than you look," he says jokingly yet half serious as he tries to catch his breath. I smile and swat his arm. He laughs again.

"Come on let's go," he says slinging an arm over my shoulder as we walk back to the cabins.

* * *

When we reach my cabin I turn to face him.

"That was fun," I say with a smile.

"Yeah it was," he says smiling at me too. I take a deep breath.

"Austin…listen…when we first got here I hated you but now that we've gotten to know each other and stuff I feel like I might actually like you as even more than a friend."

He stands wide-eyed in silence for a moment. Great I've ruined everything.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I'm such an idiot…I was stupid to think that you'd ever-"

Just as I am about to say he'd never feel the same, he pulls me close by the waist and places his lips on mine.

I tense at first but soon sink into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Our lips move in perfect sink. This feels like the perfect moment.

After what feels like forever, we slowly pull apart resting our foreheads together.

"I like you Als" he whispers to me. He opens his eyes and smiles. I smile back. We stay like that for a while, just staring dreamily into each other's eyes. After a bit, I pull my head away and back up a little.

"Well I'll uh see you tomorrow" I say kinda awkwardly.

"Yeah….see you tomorrow" he says. I wave and he watches me walk inside.

I shut the door and walk in in a dream state.

"Where have you been?" Becka asks sternly, her arms folder. I jump.

"Oh Becka you scared me….I was at the lake remember" I say playing it off cool.

"Oh really….what happened at the lake" she questions. Oh my gosh she knows.

"What do you mean" I ask playing dumb.

"Well it's just that for enemies you and Austin seem to be pretty close…like you on top of him close" she says eyeing me closely. I swallow.

"Uh yeah well uh…he kinda just kissed me," I say biting my bottom lip. She shrieks.

"Omg! omg! omg! omg! tell me everything omg! I love love. When do I start planning the wedding" she squeals.

"not now" i say with wide eyes. "just relax i'm going to bed"

"where are you going on your first date?! omg i wonder where he'll propose! who are you gonna choose as your maid of honor? I can help you dress shopIf you want! ooooo! Maybe the bouquet could be with like daisys and roses and-"

"Night Becka" I say chuckling as I climb into my be. As i close my eyes i can faintly hear her continuing to ramble on and on about what the bridesmaids will wear.

**A/N: so what did you guys think:) PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey guys:) so this is chapter 10 already wow. I hope you like it:) please leave a review!**

**raura4life(guest): lolXD thank you you so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! OR THE SONGS USED! **

ALLY'S POV:

I slowly open my eyes. I look at the time on my phone. 10:00 am. I should probably get up. I stand up and start to walk into the bathroom when a thought hits me.

I kissed Austin last night. Holy crap! my crush that used to be my enemy and I KISSED! *insert freaking out*

It was so magical. I through on a pair of red skinny jeans and a white flowing tank top with a floral print. After getting dressed I head to the cafeteria.

As I stand in the line I feel a pair of arms hug me from behind. I turn around in the hold of the person and see Austin smiling at me.

"Hi" I say happily.

"hi" he says softly then brings his arms away. "erm…Ally…" he says rubbing the back of his neck.

"yeah" I say.

"uh about last night….are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?**(1)**" he asks.

"I don't know…I guess so" I say quietly, blushing slightly. He smiles warmly.

"cool" he says softly with a smile. I smile too.

"come'mere" he says opening his arms. I walk into them and he wraps me up in his warm embrace. We hug for a while until the line moves up.

"oh line's moving" he says in realization as he releases me. He leaves one arm wrapped around my waist as we move up. When we get our food we look for where Becka and Damian are sitting and walk over. Austin pulls out a chair for me in a gentlemanly manor .

"oh. thanks" I say sitting down and smiling.

"mhm" he utters smiling at me then sits down too. Damian looks at us confused and Becka melts of feels. We shrug them off and begin eating.

I feel Austin smirking at me. A few seconds later he starts tickling my waist. Me, being incredibly ticklish, starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Aus-s-stin st-stop" I stutter, laughing hard. He smiles lovingly at me and eventually stops, grabbing my hand under the table. I smile and chuckle at his actions as he continues to eat.

"um ok" Damian says confused.

"so uh…Austin do you wanna work on a song or something tomorrow night" Damian asks him sipping his soft drink.

"uh…I uh….have something else…I uh need to do that night" he stutters nervously looking down at his food. What does he have planned? I look at him and he clearly tries to avoid eye contact. Immediately, I start to worry. He looks so nervous. Oh no he's probably cheating on me with Alisa. She's so pretty. Oh my gosh he is cheating on me. See this is why I never trust anyone.

No I'm blowing this out of proportion. It's just my trust issues going on. Right? Still what if it's not.

"I have to go" I say abruptly, standing up as I release his hand.

* * *

I lay in my bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Just then i hear a knock on the door.

"hey Als? it's Austin can I come in" I hear Austin say. I swallow.

"sure" I answer. He opens the door and walks in.

"hey" he says sounding worried.

"hey" I say half smiling.

"you ok?" he asks me kneeling by my bed rubbing my forearm soothingly. I have to say it's really sweet that he came.

"Yeah um…I'm- I'm fine" I lie. He sighs, looking into my eyes and i can tell he doesn't fully believe me.

"okay well if you don't mind I gotta do something" he says.

"o-ok" I say.

He gets up, waves goodbye and leaves. Once he shuts the door I sit up.

Okay I seriously need to relax. I just have trust issues. That's all it is. There is no reason not to trust him. He hasn't showed me any reason not to. Yet I still wonder.

* * *

The rest of the day I kind of avoided. However it's now the next night. The night Austin has something to do. I lay in my bed just thinking. I am deep in my thoughts of nonsense when I hear the sound of a guitar outside my cabin.

_this summer we met_

_we didn't start out as friends_

_I cant tell you how it all happened_

_then something became_

_we were never the same_

_those nights everything felt like magic…_

I put on my jacket and some uggs and open the door to find Austin standing in front of a table with red roses and a small cake on it. I smile in disbelief as he continues to sing.

_and I know that you miss me too_

_if you don't there is one thing that I wish you knew_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you every moment every day of my life_

_you're on my mind all the time its true _

_How long till I stop pretending_

_what we have is never ending_

_Oh...ohhh _

_if all we are is just a moment _

_don't forget me cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

_I think about you _

_I think about you..._

_I think about you every time i open my eyes_

_ I think about you every evening when i turn out the lights _

_i think about you every moment every day of my life _

_you're on my mind all the time _

_it's true_

_I think about you you you you you_

He strums his guitar, playing the cords of the end of the song. When he is done he looks up at me and smiles. I smile wide and run into his arms. He wraps his arms around me and I bury my face in his chest.

"what's all this" I ask when we pull away.

"just a little something to show you how much I care about you" he says swinging our joined hands back and forth.

"awww" I say smiling dreamily. I peck his cheek. He smiles then we sit down.

"so listen about yesterday when you ran off…..is everything ok" he asks obviously worried about me. Its kinda sweet. I bite my lip and answer reluctantly.

"well…its just that…when you said you had something to do tonight…I kinda thought you might be cheating on me-but that's just my trust issues and-" he grabs my hands over the table.

"Ally I would never hurt you…I promise" he says with a kind smile. I smile back.

"I know... I'm sorry..." I say.

"it's ok" he says knowingly as he rubs circles on my hand with his thumb. We gaze into each other's eyes for a while longer.

After we finish the cake together he turns on the CD player

_lovin' you...is my favorite thing to do..._

the music plays. He stands up and puts his hand out.

"may I have this dance" he asks romantically. I smile and take his hand. He leads us away from the table and we slow dance to the music.

He holds me close by the waist and I put my arms on his shoulders. We sway back and forth for a while and i rest my head on his chest. He leans down and starts to sing into my ear.

"lovin' you….is my favorite thing to do…and if you'll be mine.." he sings to me softly. I pull my head back and rest it on his forehead. We smile for a while just enjoying each other's presence.

In his arms I felt so at peace. I feel at home. As the song comes to a close he leans forward and kisses me slowly.

"I trust you" I whisper to him after we pull away, my eyes still closed. I open them slowly to see him smiling at me. His eyes flicker down and he kisses me again.

**A/N: so that was an extremely fluffy chapter:) i hope you guys liked it:) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**(1) i got this from icarly isaved your life:) i thought it was cute how freddie asked that:) **

**bye! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: oh my gosh guys... i don't know what to say... you guys are freakin awesome!:):):):):):):):):):) i have 50 reviews! oh my goodness thank you all so so so so so much:) i hope you enjoy this chapter kinda takes a turn at the end:) love you all! please review! **

**Guest: of course!:) and thank you so much:)**

**nickilz(guest): I'm almost one hundred percent sure I'm gonna do a sequel and that will deal with what happens back at school:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

ALLY'S POV:

The next morning, I wake up, Still in a dream sense from the night before. I roll out of bed grinning madly. I just can't seem to wipe the smile off of my face. Who would have thought my prince charming would end up to be Austin moon. THE Austin Moon. I can't help it. I just feel so wonderful when I'm with him.

I quickly throw on some clothes and fix my hair. It's already the last week of camp. I can't believe it's almost over. I'll miss Austin. I guess we can still text and stuff but we won't be able to meet in person until school; My parents would kill me if they knew I had a boyfriend.

When I am finished curling my hair I smile, pleased with my work. I unplug the curling iron and walk out of the bathroom. As i step outside I catch Austin waiting outside my cabin. Awww.

"hey" he says smiling, his eyes lighting up as he sees me.

"hey" I say back as we meet half way and join hands. "thanks for last night I had a lot of fun." He laughs.

"my pleasure" he says kissing my temple. I smile at him and we walk hand in hand the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

The warmth of Austin's hand around my own warms my insides as I eat my waffles.

"campers as you know there is sadly only a week left of camp harmony…but the fun's not over yet cause tomorrow night there will be a kind of end of camp party in the jam hall" Trudy says with her usual smile. She walks off the stage.

Murmuring fills the cafeteria. Austin and I look at each other and smile. For some reason we never need words; we kinda just read each other's minds.

* * *

The next night I am getting ready for the party. I am wearing a loose dark blue top and short shorts, with my black high heals. I told Austin I would just meet him there so I could spend as much time as I wanted getting ready. I think back to yesterday and earlier today. Me and Austin have been going through the 'newly wed' stage as I call it. Basically it's doing all that cheesy, cliché, mushy crap in chick flicks. It's amazing though...and i love every minute of it.

When I am finally ready I smile at myself in the mirror and head out the door.

As I walk carelessly to the jam hall I hum the tune of the song Austin had sung me yesterday. How did I get so lucky to have him.

I hear music playing in the background. As i get closer and closer it becomes louder and louder. Soon I reach the doorway. I look up…my smile quickly fades. In the corner of the room... Austin is sucking Alisa's face.

**A/N: :0 ok dont hate Austin(or me) just yet! Everything will be sorted out in the next chapter:) but until then I'll leave you there:) PLEASE REVIEW! and thank you guys again! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: thank you all so much again for your review i could not be more greatfull:) anyways here is the next chapter:) I hope you like it:) please review! **

**Rebecca(guest): lol i like what you did there:)**

**Tori(guest): lol sorry:) at least i update daily!:) **

**Guest: **_I HATE AUSTIN! :P jk jk I could never! It's good but u have some explaining to do:P** :**_** lol uhhhh I'll let the chapter do the explaining;) anyway thank you! **

**Guest: **_WHAT ? NO NO NO. NO. I DONT WANNA HATE YOU. BUT, UGH DKKRNFISNSKSSM ! I'm so mad right now. But good story. _**: lol i know the feeling:) than you!**

**Guest: **_o__k,that last sentence i have to say is kinda gross! _**: haha sorry i guess it kind of is:) **

**Randomgirl(guest): hehe...yah:) thanks!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

ALLY'S POV:

I stand there in shock. Feelings of anger, betrayal and devastation fill my body. Tears start to pour out of my eyes as I stare blankly at the two.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I was just standing there drinking my punch, waiting for my beautiful Ally to walk through the door when Alisa starts flirting with me!

She's in by far the sluttiest outfit I have EVER seen. Is there even anything that's supposed to cover her boobs?! Ally would never wear such a ridiculous outfit.

She kept saying things like '_oh Austin you know you know how to turn me on'_ and _'I like your face' _and other things that almost made me barf.

Before I knew it she was on top of me and wouldn't let go. I tried everything to get her off but she was surprisingly strong. Finally I was able to pry her off.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" I shriek, disgusted as I push her off of me.

I look at the door and see ally standing there, tears pouring out of her eyes, a shocked expression worn on her face. I can't speak, I just stare in shock as i see her eyes snap from Alisa to me.

She stomps her foot and runs away.

"no Als wait!" I call as I run after her, pushing Alisa out of the way.

ALLYS POV

I run away crying my eyes out, more tears then I have ever cried. I was never anything but a fling to him. NOTHING NOTHING AT ALL!

"Als!" I hear Austin call. I turn around abruptly.

"how could you!" I shriek through sobs.

"Ally I-"

"I finally put all my trust in someone and look where it got me!" I yell again punching him in the chest; though I know I didn't hurt him. His face looks hurt as he glances down to the spot I had punched.

"Als I swear... she kissed me! I did everything I could to get her off…I would never hurt you Ally I swea-" he says getting louder with every word, his voice shaking a bit; i can see a tear in his eye. I shake my head angrily.

"save it!" I say through the grits of my teeth.

"Ally please I-" he pleads, his voice barely there.

"just-just stop!" I sob, racing to my cabin.

AUSTINS POV

Tears start to run from my eyes as I watch her run away. My world just shattered.

**A/N: :'( ah! so i know that was super sad but at least you now know Austin wasn't at fault. Tune in tomorrow if you want to see what happens( I'm prety sure you'll like how it ends up;)) anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: :) thank you guys again! this is the most amount of reviews that i have ever gotten!:):):):):):) ahhhhh! so ok here is te next chapter i hope you like it:) please review!**

**Guest: **_Omg i cant wait for the new chapter! _: **thank you so much!**

**K.M.C(Guest): thank you!**

**Guest: **_Everything is so much clearer now! It's good! Can't wait for the next chapter. _:** lol i bet it is:) thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**AUSTIN'S POV:**

I don't care if she's a girl I'm still gonna kick her slutty ass after I get my Ally back.

I knock on the door and plead softly.

"Als…als please let me come in." All I hear is silence which makes my heart race even more. Just then I hear Becka's angry voice through the door.

"listen you bastard…how could you go making out with another girl when you have someone as kind and wonderful as Ally!? Your fuckin' stupid that's what you are! I mean Ally did nothing wrong and now she feels like shit all because o-"

"just let 'em in" I hear a weak voice say quietly. There is a slight bicker on the other side of the door then Becka opens it. She gives me an evil death glare as I pass through the doorway.

In the corner I see curled up in her bed, tear stains on her face. My heart breaks.I sit on her bed next to her and put my hand lightly on her back.

"Ally...Ally I promise you…I would never do anything to hurt you…she came on to me and I did everything in my power to get her off… Ally there is no one I would rather be with than you." I say, pouring my heart out to the petite girl. She sits up and looks at me.

"please believe me" I beg helplessly, tears welling up in my eyes. She just looks at me blankly. I grab her hand.

"Ally please I-" I stop as I feel wetness on her knuckles. I look down to see blood lining her knuckles.

"Ally what happened?!" I shriek in horror. She tries to get words out but cant seem to find the right ones.

"you did this to yourself didn't you" I say in realization. Her lip begins to quiver as I stare into her eyes in shock. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. To my surprise she doesn't wiggle from my grasp. Instead she just lets me hold her. She buries her face in my chest and clutches tight to my abdomen.

"Ally please don't do this to yourself…I love you.. I cant loose you!" I say passionately, holding her tighter against me. She sniffles and looks up to me, never leaving my arms

"you love me?" she whispers through tears.

"yes" I say looking into her eyes. She scans my face and I just stare into her eyes. She diverts her eyes for a moment then glances back to me.

"you're lying" she says barely in a whisper.

"Ally I would never lie to you...you're the most amazing girl that i have ever met in my entire life so believe me when i say this...I love you Ally Dawson"

She bites her lip and i can see in her eyes she is beginning to believe my words. She snuggles back into me. I wrap my arms around her petite body and hold her close to my chest. I feel her plant a soft kiss on my neck.

"I love you too" she breathes in a faint whisper. I smile and kiss her head, resting mine on top of her's. It was at that moment that I made a promise to myself. I would never let this girl go. Not again. She meant far too much to me. It burned me that I had made her go as far as to hurt herself.

I just continue to hold her tight. Never again.

* * *

ALLYS POV:

As I open my eyes I feel the warmth of another body holding me. I see that I am still in Austin's arms. I smile at the thought that he had stayed with me all night. I look up at his soft face and we meet eyes.

"morning" he says softly, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"morning" I say back quietly.

"you ok" he asks softly.

"uh yah…I think so" I say.

"are _we_ ok" he asks again, this time with slight worry in his eyes. I nod my head sheepishly and wrap my arms around his neck.

"good" he says softly into my ear, returning my hug. After a long time we slowly pull away.

"you wanna go get something to eat" he asks when we pull away.

"sure" I say. He smiles and leans down, pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss. He pulls away slowly and I smile up at him. A bit later we head to the cafeteria.

**A/N: :) i hope you liked it:) i always get tones of feels from this chapter:) i know that's kinda wierd cause i'm writing it but i do:) so anyway PLEASE REVIEW! and thanks for reading:) **

**Oh yah! and before i forget...I AM going to make a sequel to this:) it will be about what happens back at school and some other stuff that i wont tell you about just yet:) but anyway could you guys help me come up with a name? so try and if you can can could you review/PM me some ideas:) thanks lovely people! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hey guys again thank you soooooooooo much for all you have done:) all of your reviews make me smile so much thank you thank you thank you!:) now sadly this is the second to last chapter:'( but it's not over yet! so enjoy this chapter and please review!:)**

**Guest: thank you thank you!:) that's what i'm goin for:)**

**K.M.C(guest): omg thank you so much!:D that means like more than you know to me:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**rebecca: thank you so much:) I'm glad you like it:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR DIFFERENT SUMMERS FROM CAMP ROCK!**

ALLY'S POV:

-in the cafeteria-

"so there are only three days left of camp harmony before it's over-" Trudy starts but is interrupted by a boy in the back.

"wow way to bring us all down" the boy says. Trudy rolls her eyes and speaks again.

"yes well any way….on the day your parents pick you up you will be performing a song for them…it's up to you what song and who sings what but you will be performing on Tuesday." With that said she walks off the stage.

Later it is decided that Austin and I will be the lead singers since apparently we are the strongest vocal. We will be singing 'you can come to me' **(don't own it)**a song that I wrote.

We rehearsed the rest of that day and all day today only stopping for meals. Finally we all sit down for dinner.

I start to spoon at my spaghetti. A piece of paper plops down in front of me.

"what's this" I ask turning around in my chair to face my Austin.

"proof" he says smartly then continues to walk to the line. I look confusedly at the paper. It is an excerpt from a dictionary.

_ canoeing- vrb- to travel in or paddle in a canoe _

I laugh to myself. When he returns I put my hands up in surrender.

"I stand corrected" I say with a smile. He smiles back and kisses my cheek.

* * *

After dinner me, Becka, Damian, Austin and some other kids sit around the camp fire. Austin genitally strums his guitar as I sit close next to him, hanging on his arm with my head on his shoulder.

"last night huh" I say solemnly after a long silence. Everyone nods sadly.

"what do you say guys... one more for the road" Damian says and we all know what he means. One last summer song….and we all know which one. We smile at each other and Austin starts to play the song, looking at me lovingly.

_We're like a melody with no words_

_until we figure it out_

_I know it's simple yeah but it's worked right until now _

_cause up 'till now yeah every day's been like a dream world _

_oh but now you're not just in my head oh no_

_will we remember different summers_

_it's like tossin' your heart to see where it lands…_

At that moment Austin and I look at each other, smile, and chuckle a bit as we sing the lyric that applies so much to us.

_Heads is easy _

_tails is harder to plan_

_if we're starting all over again and again and again and again _

Austin strums the last note and we smile at everyone.

* * *

I hear thunder boom. Oh no. I hide under the covers shaking with fear. I try to think of sweet happy thoughts of Austin. I needed him... and this was not working. Without further ado I get up, blanket wrapped around me and head out to Austin's cabin. I have the key so I just let myself in. Luckily for me he's awake. He lifts his head up and looks at me.

"yes?" he says smiling. I blush a little.

"Austin…you know how I'm afraid of thunderstorms…well I was wondering if maybe I could-" he smiles and lifts up the covers. I smile as I drop my blanket and climb under the covers with him. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle up to him, burying my face in his chest.

"better" he asks situating himself with me. I smile into his warm chest

"much"

"thank you" I say again like a child. He chuckles a bit.

"your welcome…goodnight" he says kindly, kissing the top of my head.

"night" I say wrapping my arms around his abdomen and pulling my self closer. I feel him start to laugh a bit.

"what" I say.

"oh just thinking how you didn't even want to talk to me…and now you wanna sleep here with me" he says chuckling again. I can just feel him smirking. I laugh a little too.

"oh…" I say with a smile. He pulls me slightly closer and I re-bury my face in his cotton shirt. Slowly i fall asleep in his warm, loving arms.

**A/N: so i hope you liked the sweet auslly in this chapter:) i know this was kind of a camp rock feel too:) st0ill more to come! thank you all again. i love you guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: hello. so here we are...the last chapter:'( I hope you enjoy the grand finalle:') thank you all for the reviews:) and on an unrelated note... REMEMBER TO WATCH AUSTIN AND ALLY ON ITS PREMIERE NIGHTS!:) so we can get more views for a season 4:) yah ok anyway please review! **

**rebecca(guest): haha no problem!:) and lol yah:) thanks for all of your reviews! they mean a lotto me:) **

**A M Guest(guest): thank you so so much:) and yes i can't wait to write it:) thank you for the support!**

**DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR YOU CAN COME TO ME! **

AUSTIN'S POV

A sound of incessant beeping pulls me out of a beautiful sleep. I groan. Turning slightly to turn it off, I keep one arm around Ally who is all nuzzled up in my arms. The warmth of her presence is satisfying; I could hold her forever.

I look down at her peaceful face. She's so cute when she's sleeping.

Soon she starts to rustle around a bit. Slowly she opens her eyes.

"Today's the last day" she states sadly.

"yep" I say in the same tone, still holding her close. She frowns and snuggles into me again.

* * *

ALLYS POV

"It's been an honor to work with your incredible kids. I hope they all had as much fun here as I did running it" Trudy says on stage to the parents in the audience.

Backstage Austin and I wait hand in hand. He gives my hand a squeeze and I give him a half smile.

"Without further ado…parents...camp harmony" Trudy finishes as the curtain opens and we all walk out on stage.

Austin and I share a reassuring look as he starts to strum his guitar.

(_Ally: italics _**Austin: bold ****_Ally and Austin: bold italics_**)

_When you're on your own…_

_Drownin' alone… and you need a rope that can pull you in…_

_Someone will throw it…_

**and when you're afraid that you're gonna break**

**and you need a way to feel strong again**

**someone will know it...**

_And even when it hurts the most_

**Try to have a little hope**

_That someone's gonna be there when you don't…**when you don't**_

**_If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder…_**

**_If you wanna laugh I'll be your smile _**

**_If you wanna fly…I will be your sky _**

**_Anything you need that's what I'll be…_**

**_If you wanna climb I'll be your ladder _**

**_If you wanna run I'll be your road _**

**_If you wanna friend…_**

At that moment I turn to Austin and we sing the rest of the song to each other.

**_Doesn't madder when _**

I get lost in his eyes and he gets lost in mine. The world around us disappears and in that moment it is just him and I.

**_Anything you need that's what I'll be…_**

**_You can come to me… _**

**_You can come to me…_**

**_Yeah…_**

As the last chord rings throughout the room we smile dreamily into each other's eyes. As we start to lean in, we are snapped out of our trance by the applauding audience.

"Camp Harmony everyone" Trudy says.

Austin puts out his hand and I take it. Soon we are all joined hands, swinging them up and down in a bow. As everyone else releases, Austin and I stay hand in hand. We smile at each other once again.

"Ok guys go get your stuff then you can go" Trudy says turning off the mic.

Looking at the camp once more, we go in our separate directions.

* * *

I walk in the door of my cabin for the last time. Everything is so bitter sweet.

"I'm gonna miss you besty" the now not so perky Becka says with a glistening tear in her eye. I press my lips together to keep from crying myself and walk over to the girl, hugging her tight.

She gives me one last smile as we release and she makes her way out the door. I sigh sadly as I look around the empty feeling room.

I run my hand over the walls, feeling the engravings I had seen on the first day. I sigh.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a piece of broken glass. I smile slightly and pick it up, bringing it to the wall. I run it over the wood.

_Any__thing can happen_

I smile, pleased with my work, and look around the room once more. I sigh and pick up my bag and close the door of the cabin, looking back into it for one last time.

* * *

I knock on the open door of Austin's cabin, peering inside.

"Hey" I say softly. He looks up.

"Oh hey" he says, looking sad. I walk over to him.

"I'm uh leavin' in a few minutes," I say solemnly.

He takes a deep breath and walks over to me.

"Oh" he says holding back tears.

We stand there for a while, just staring into each other's eyes. With no words said we fall into each other's arms.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" I whisper to him, burying my face in his chest.

"Me too" he says planting a kiss on my forehead, nuzzling his nose in my curls.

After a long time in each other's warm embrace we reluctantly pull away. I feel his fingers wrap around mine. We stand for a while in a loving gaze.

"Bye" I say in a whisper as I release his hand slowly and walk away.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I sigh and sit down on the step.

ALLY'S POV:

"Hey Dawson." I hear him call. I turn around and look at him, smiling.

"I'll be counting the days," he says with a warm smile, his voice cracking from tears.

I chuckle a little.

"Thanks Moon"

**A/N: so there was the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story:') Thank you so much again for all of your reviews, follows, favorites, and support:') it means the world to me. Thank you so much again to all of my reviewers:) you guys make my day:) Honestly i can not thank you guys enough. This was by far my most popular story and I am just so thank full to all of you who read it:) I love you guys! **

**BUT WAIT! It's not completely over yet:) I will be doing a SEQUEL to this:) I'm still not sure what i want to call it so if you have any ideas pleeeeeeaaaaasssseeeeee let me know. I'll probably put it up in a week or so. I hope you guys read it! **

** thanks again for everything:)PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. epilogue

**A/N: hello again:) so A M guest requested i do a one shot of the rest of Austin's summer and the rest of Ally's so i thought instead i would make it an epilogue to this:) Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter of a summer to remember. here is an epilogue leading up to the sequel which i should be putting up soon(I'm about half way through the chapter) so anyways here is Counting The Days:) thank you to A M guest for the awesome idea and amazing title:) (oh and i skip a lot of days because it would be way to long otherwise) enjoy and please review!**

**A M guest: honestly you have no idea how much your reviews and support mean to me:) I'm so glad you like my stories:) Thank you so so so so much! and thank you for all the titles:) They helped a lot! I am leaning between 'Better Together' 'A Year To Remember' and one i came up with, 'I just don't wanna loose you'. which do you think would be best? and no i havn't heard it yet but i'll look it up:)  
****Again thank you so much for everything! love ya!**

**rebecca: aw thank you so much! that means a lot:) and you're welcome:) and I really like that idea:D I already have one in mind for the sequel but that makes the perfect trilogy:) what do you think? thanks again for all of your reviews and support! **

**Guest: thank you so so much for your support! and reviews! I'm so happy you liked it! thank you isn't enough to describe my thank fulness to any of you guys but its the best i can do so thank you!:) and yes i am doing a sequel:) I'm working on the first chapter now:) and lol i think i have a pretty good idea of how obsessed you are;) i'm the same way lol. thanks again! **

**Ausllylover: of course! I'm not saying he wont have his bad days but he will definatly be caring and loving and 99% if not all of the time she will come first:) thanks! **

**pleas: sorry but i have a plan for this so i will still do a sequel but thanks for wanting me to add more to the original! i take that as you liked it so thanks:) the trilogy(if i do one which i am pretty sure i will thanks to Rebecca's awesome idea) will have a similar feel to the original i think cause it will be set at camp... but yah i hope you still read this too:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR THE SONGS MENTIONED! **

-COUNTING THE DAYS-

ALLY'S POV:

When I got home my mother questioned why I had a huge smile on my face. I played it off like it was nothing and I assume she bought it..but one can never be sure. I sat down on my bed and started to unpack. I still remember these past 3 weeks very clearly. Best 3 weeks of my life. I sigh as I unpack all my shorts and shirts. I find myself humming away the tune of Austin's song.

I remember that moment. It was when he had pulled me into his cabin and we had sang that song together. It was magical.

_reach for my hand cause it's held out for you_

_my shoulders are small but you can cry on them too _

_everything changes but one thing is true understand_

_we'll always be more than a band_

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I sigh as I walk in my room. These last three weeks had been magical. Feeling my phone buzz, I pull it out.

_1 text multimedia message from Damian _

I make a puzzled face as I read my camp roommate's name on the screen. I open the text to see a picture of me and Ally all wrapped in each other's arms, in my bed. I smile slightly remembering that night. I scroll down and see what he had written at the bottom of the page.

_dude...you get lucky or what? _

I chuckle lightly and text him back.

* * *

I look over to my calender an smile a little, the object bringing back memories.

_"What are you doing this summer...oh wait let me guess...sitting at home counting the days until summer without a calculator is over" _

I grimness at the thought of how cruel I was to her.

I look back over to the calender...maybe it was my turn.

* * *

Day 1:

I run the red ink in the form of a check mark on the glossy page.

72 more days. I sigh and look outside. It was sunny and bright but it all looked dreary and cold without the warmth and comfort of my Ally.

* * *

Day 13

Another check mark goes down as does another day without Ally. I find myself feeling completely empty without her. She truly is all I think about.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

"Ally you've been awfully melancholy these past few weeks...what's goin on" my mother asks. I look up from my cereal.

"what I-I'm fine" I lie not-so-convincingly. What?! I'm HORRIBLE at lying! If it were a class it would be the one class I fail.

"Ally come on you know you suck at lying just tell me what's up" my mom says looking at me knowingly. I shake my head and carry my bowl to the sink.

"I'm fine" I say making my way upstairs. I run into my bedroom and shut the door, lying down on my bed. I know you are probably thinking 'why don't I just tell her what's wrong?' Well it's more complicated than that. You see, my parents are very very strict when it comes to my love life. I am 17 yet I am still not allowed to date. They believe that guys will take advantage of my niceness and basically guilt me into having sex with them.

It kinda hurts that they think I am that weak...but you know whatever. I'll prove them wrong one day.

So anyway if I told her about Austin she would never let me leave the house again. It's just not worth it.

I look out the window. The warm sun shines through the glass. The birds chirp and the air looks fresh...but it all seems gloomy without Austin here to hold me. We'd meet again soon... I just have to give it time.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

Day 15:

Uhg could these days move any slower!

Cassidy texted me the other day inviting me to her party. I declined. I just didn't feel right about going to a party with her. She'd probably think it was a date and that would be awful. I mean a month ago, yes...I admit I wouldn't have cared who I made out with as long as they were hot and sexy. But that's all changed now. I've changed. Over those 3 weeks Ally showed me that I could be myself. She didn't judge or reject me...in fact she embraced me. And it felt good. I missed that feeling of acceptance. Hell I just missed her.

* * *

Day 27:

I strum away on my guitar just thinking of her...

ALLY'S POV:

I tap the keys of my piano just thinking of him...

AUSTIN'S POV:

I miss her so much...

ALLY'S POV:

I miss him so much...

AUSTIN'S POV:

I just want her here...

ALLY'S POV:

I just want him to hold me in his arms...

AUSTIN'S POV:

I just want to hold her tiny body against me...

ALLY'S POV:

I chuckle lightly. I truly am counting the days.

AUSTIN'S POV:

She's just so beautiful

ALLY'S POV:

He's just so amazing

AUSTIN'S POV:

She completes me...

ALLY'S POV:

He completes me...

BOTH POVS:

and I'm counting the days.

**A/N: :) ok so what did you think? I hope I executed the idea well. and i hope you guys liked it:) sequel should be up tomorrow or Monday:) I hope you read it!**

** PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Oh and I've gotten a few very good ideas from A M Guest and I came up with one as well. So in your review could you please tell me which title you like best for the sequel? The choices are...**

**Better Together **

**A Year To Remember**

**I Just Don't Wanna Loose You **

**:) thanks again for everything! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. SEQUEL IS UP!

**Hey guys! the sequel is up!:) It's called I 'Just Don't Wanna Loose You':) go check it out! and please review:)**


End file.
